


A Created Family

by lovelyirony



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Rhodey is tired, also i am a firm believer that rhodey is petty as shit, and i like that, anyways. bots are cool, butterfingers is a Lady and shall be treated as such, dum-e always lords it over the others that he's older, i really like the fact that the bots are so cute :) i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyirony/pseuds/lovelyirony
Summary: Family can be what you make.Literally.(Or how Rhodey and Tony build some kids, make a family, and love each other all throughout the way.)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	A Created Family

**Author's Note:**

> shipper-of-things on tumblr requested iron family, and of course i had to! it's so much fun. hope you guys are having a good day!

The first kid that gets adopted, in a sense, is Dum-E. He’s the product of a lot of “you can’t do this” energy. 

People really do think that Tony and Rhodey aren’t capable of creating an Artificial Intelligence unit that can think for itself. 

The final nail in the coffin is when Rhodey is visiting the Stark family home and Obadiah Stane treats their goal dismissively. 

When they get back to their home in Boston, Rhodey sets his jaw. 

“We’re making that fucking system, Tones. I don’t care what happens.” 

“So what you’re saying is that we’re disregarding our previous agreement about limiting lab rules?” 

“Yes. Null and void until we bring this fruition.” 

This is a very important rule. Despite what most would think, Rhodey and Tony are capable of setting limits and following them. But if there is no physical reminder of that rule, then they can ignore it. 

(This is actually just the excuse that they make up so that they can make Machiavellian machines.) 

Dum-E spins around and ruins at least three pairs of socks that Rhodey leaves on the floor. 

“At least you finally stopped that habit,” Tony says. Rhodey rolls his eyes, watching as Dum-E finally realizes that he cannot possibly open the door to the porch and will stop bumping up against the glass. 

"He’s an idiot,” Tony says fondly. 

“Took after his mama,” Rhodey jokes. Tony slaps his arm. 

“ _Hey!_ ” 

\- 

The second and third are twins. Kind of. Both of them absolutely insist that they are _not_ twins because they are very different. After all, U likes alternative pop, which Butterfingers finds simply unforgivable. 

Rhodey and Tony didn’t know that the other was making a robot. Dum-E was lonely, and their anniversary was coming up. 

They both decided to make Dum-E a sibling and laughed as U and Butterfingers basically rolled up to each other and immediately tried to fight. 

“So...who’s first?” Tony asks. 

“Hm...U, I think.” 

Butterfingers sulks. She’s youngest by one day, and U will never let her hear the end of it. 

“I know baby girl,” Tony coos. “But you look so pretty. Look at how nice your dad painted your display!” 

It _is_ rather pretty. It’s all cool with yellows and blues. Dum-E is a jealous. 

\- 

Jarvis is more Tony’s than anything. Made after a lonely Christmas. Not the one that most people think. 

Edwin Jarvis died in late November. 

Tony didn’t rest until it was done. 

They sob together as Jarvis states the weather in a crisp, accented tone that sounds so much like the original. 

\- 

The siblings all get along like a house on fire, although Rhodey swears that Jarvis loves to instigate drama when Tony doesn’t need it. 

This is how Dum-E and Butterfingers get into a week-long feud about whose turn it is to close the fridge door. This is a Very Important Job. 

Jarvis makes it worse. 

“You are trying to kill me,” Rhodey says, scowling. “You know your brother and sister would fight.” 

“I am a learning program, Colonel Rhodes.” 

“Don’t call me that. Call me anything but that.” 

“Confirmed, Private Rhodes.” 

“I hate you.” 

“You wouldn’t visit my creator so much if you _truly_ meant that.” 

Rhodey gives him the bird, and Jarvis almost huffs. 

He’s an amazing kid, really. 

\- 

The next kid isn’t for a while longer. It’s not until a year after the actual event, that Rhodey wasn’t there for. 

So he went by Iron Patriot for a while. Didn’t stick. He’s kind of glad it didn’t. 

This one didn’t even know about Rhodey, which is a travesty. 

It’s a snot-nosed little tween who says he’s not a tween, and his name is Harley Keener. 

“Tony Stark and I are connected,” he says stubbornly. Rhodey let him into the house, not like he’s going to just make this kid stay outside. 

“Like what, through an email chain? Texting?” 

“Life experience,” Tony says. “Hey kiddo. Who the hell let you take a bus all the way here?” 

“Bus drivers.” 

“Ha ha. Where’s your mom?” 

Harley tenses. 

His mother got a new boyfriend. New boyfriend didn’t like Harley or his little sister. Little sister is living with an aunt, and Harley didn’t want to live there. So here he is, in New York. 

“You don’t have to take me in, but I won’t stop bothering you,” Harley says. 

Tony sighs. 

“Come on in, kid. Like I’d let you do anything else.” 

It’s complicated. Rhodey realizes he’s dealing with another Tony with a bit more stubbornness to him and blistering genius. 

He calls his boss. 

“I need to put in my two weeks.” 

“You can’t be serious.” 

“I am.” 

“Why?” 

“Let’s just say I got preoccupied by surprise.” 

“Don’t tell me your guy brought home another bouncing baby robot.” 

“Well...not really. This one’s human.” 

“ _Christ_.” 

Harley _loves_ New York. He manages to navigate far easier than Tony ever could, and he grew up there half his life. Harley learns which bodegas are good, and what food trucks he needs to watch out for. 

He also adjusts to school far easier than expected, although the environment is much better. He’s being challenged, and he has people that can follow him. 

This is when Tony and Rhodey look into Midtown and discover a kid with a lot of promise. 

Spider-Man, technically, isn’t confirmed to go to Midtown. 

But Harley’s a bright kid and realizes that Peter Parker is Spidey. 

It also helps that the makeshift suit is hanging out of his backpack in a back alley. 

Peter gets an internship, and Rhodey laughs as Tony groans. 

“Oh my god, how do kids have so much energy. How.” 

“We were like that.” 

“No we weren’t.” 

“Do you forget we created Dum-E in, like, a week because we ignored the concept of time?” 

“Hm. I choose to forget that. It didn’t happen.” 

Rhodey laughs. 

\- 

They all have family nights. The bots are particularly enamored with movies, and drag Harley and Peter out of the lab to watch them. 

It’s Butterfingers’ turn, and she always chooses a soft movie. This time, it’s an old silent film. 

Dum-E likes action movies, so this is not the favorite. 

“Hush, you got to choose last time honey,” Rhodey scolds. “Don’t make me cut off your turn.” 

Dum-E goes silent as Peter snickers, flicking a piece of popcorn at U, who is currently trying to rearrange the furniture. 

(He’s decided he wants to watch videos about interior design this month. He’s very invested in Manifesting His Vision.) 

\- 

Tony smiles at Rhodey across the way. Harley had said he wasn’t tired, and now his head is on Rhodey’s leg, and he’s out of the world. Peter’s getting there, yawning into the pillow he’s decided is his. 

U has gone to “charge” although he says he’s Fine, No Charging for Him! 

(Jarvis has to laugh.) 

\- 

It’s not the typical family lifestyle. But Tony and Rhodey want anything but typical.


End file.
